All Is Dead And Gone
by tcheshire
Summary: Its too late. She's dead. Rated T for character death.


**So this is my new story. Im gonna try a one shot because I'm weird. If you want more then let me know. In this story Nina is being ignored by the house and commitssubsided and no one stops her. Ya. Don't hate me. This story is what I'm gonna do when I commit suicide. And I mean it. I'm considering it as you read this.  
**

* * *

There they all were. My supposed friends. Ha! That is such a lie. They were never my friends. All they wanted was Joy back, and as soon as they got her, I was dropped. Kinda like how you throw something under your bed, only to forget about it and to never look or miss it ever again. The only person to talk to me since Joy came back was Mara. She had found me sitting up in the attic, which had become my bedroom, looking out at the rest of the house as they had a picnic outside. "You could join us..." she said nearly audible, like I was going to bite. I tried to smile but it must've turned out to be a grimiss.

"I know. Thanks for the thought though." and she left without another word. That was almost a year ago. Now I was a loner, not even sure if my voice worked from all this time it hasn't been used. I would see the couples blossom here. Amber and Alfie strangely worked. Mara and Jerome were cute. Patricia and the new boy Eddie. Even Mick found a girl. But the worst was Fabian and Joy. It broke my heart to see them together, making out in the halls, holding hands at dinner - which I never joined in any more -having a dandy old time forgetting me. Why was I putting myself threw this tourchure? I was cutting myself every night and no one cared. I bet I could end it and everyone would shrug it off in a few days. They'd only miss my cooking.

Ok so I would make it official. Tonight will be the day I get to see Sarah, my parents, my gran, and everyone else who didn't forget me even in death. So I walked up the stairs of the empty house seeing as everyone was outside enjoying themselves and I was about to murder myself. I walked into my attic and grabbed the small hand gun that I knew made a loud sound when fired, opened my window, and got ready for the pain of life to disintegrate into nothingness.

Putting the gun to my stomach I fired. Then with a shaky hand I pressed it to my temple and shot again with the last strength I had left. Then it dissapered into nothingness.

_3rd persons POV_

The gun shot was heard all threw campus, leaving the happy Anubis residence confused and worried because the shot had come from their house. They waited a few seconds and heard another shot and saw a shadow fall from the attic. Mara, knowing who lived up there, stood in shock and disbelief but soon ran inside, followed by the rest of them. "Mara where are we going?" asked Patricia, but Mara never answered, only speeding her stride and clambering open the attic door. "Nina? Nina! NINA!" but there was no answer.

"Mara, who is Nina?" asked Eddie.

"You really don't get it do you? Nina. Like Nina Marten? She's been making dinner for the past year." explained Mara as she opened the door to see blood, thick red blood, gathering in pools underneath Nina's dead body. Mara let out a strangled cry and every one else looked in disbelief at the body of their cook and used to be best friend. "Look there's a note." said Mara shakily reading it aloud.

_Dear house of Anubis residence,_

_By now my blood has drained out of my body. I made sure it would. You probably heard the gun shot. I wanted you to. Your probably just staring at me like normal people do at a body do at a body of a stranger, not a friend. But then, was I ever really your friend?_

_In case you are wondering what I'm talking about or even who I am, let me tell you now so you can stop wondering and figure it out._

_My name was Nina Marten._

_I was 18 years old._

_I used to live at the house of Anubis._

_I just killed myself._

_I have no real friends._

_So now you know who I am. I have a few goodbyes to give out. _

_Mara:_

_Thank you for trying. I really do apprishiate it. In the end all I could say was you were really and truly the last person to ever talk to me. I'm glad it was you and not one of the others. Because you are really the only one who would remember a girl with no family. I will truly miss you._

_Mick:_

_I never really knew you. All I knew is that you were into sports and were Fabians best friend and room mate. But I like to think that if we had been closer that you would've been like a older brother to me. Goodbye forever. I'll miss you to._

_Jerome:_

_You really could've been less sarcastic and been a bit better to my food but who am I to complain. You were trust worthy at least in the end of the quest and will be an honorary member of Sibuna. Goodbye forever. I'll miss you._

_Eddie:_

_Another American to make me feel at home. We could literally be siblings if your dad wasn't Mr. Sweet and if my parents weren't dead. You were at least smart enough not to go biting into the mystery of this place so fast. Take care of Patricia for me? Goodbye forever._

_Patricia:_

_Good luck. I guess I helped you get back Joy. I hope your happy together. You two are close and I respected that. I didn't budge I just went with the flow of whatever Patricia and Joy wanted. I'll miss your sense of pride and never ending longing. Goodbye forever. I'll miss you. _

_Amber:_

_You were my best friend. You were my only friend that I had fun with. You've got spunk and a bubbly persona that will get you everywhere. I've never met anyone who can pull off that much pink. you helped me make Sibuna. I will be forever thankful for the experience you gave me. Goodbye my friend. At least I think we were friends. I'll miss you._

_Alfie:_

_You better take care of Amber otherwise I will haunt you for all eternity. Alfie even though I hate to admit this, but adding you to Sibuna was a awesome idea. You made the whole world laugh as you made things less tense between the Sibuna members. Your amazingly funny and a great friend. I'm gonna miss you A-dog._

_Joy:_

_This wasn't your fault. Even though you may not be grieving, well is anyone?, I still want you to know that this wasn't your fault. It was mine for believing These people were my friends when clearly they were just using me to get you back. I'm not mad. In fact I'm happy they have you back. I just hope your happy to be back to. Goodbye forever. I'll miss you._

_Fabian:_

_I only need 3 words. I love you._

_There now my goodbyes are done. I hope you can be happy and forget I ever existed, like before. But here's something to think about. I turn my head to the East, I don't see nobody by my side. I turn my head to the West, still nobody in site. So I turn my head to the North, swallow this this pill that they call pride. And all is dead and gone.  
_

_Goodbye,_

_Nina Marten._

The house was quiet. Mara had just finished with tears running down her cheeks. Nothing could save Nina Marten. "She loved me? And I was so stupid!" said Fabian, slamming his fist into a wall, tears flowing freely down his face. He wasn't the only one who was crying. All of the girls were crying, not believing that they had forgotten Nina and that she was laying dead right in front of them. The boys were crying like men do. Not acknowledging the tears, but letting them fall. All of them had forgotten that Nina had even existed and now they were to late to start. It was over. Just as the last lines of the letter had said, _all is dead and gone._


End file.
